Signal Fire
by Lina Ben
Summary: Hinata and Naruto go on their first date to a small clearing. No, I don't want to wait forever. In the confusion and the aftermath, You are my signal fire. Four spies watch their date in happiness. You are my signal fire.


Signal Fire by Lina Ben

I don't own Naruto or the song "Signal Fire" by Snow Patrol.

I was planning to do a story called "NaruHina: The Greatest Hits CD" which summarises all of my Naruto songfics but I'll need to write a few more stories for that first.

Shippings: The main is NaruHina and the minor are SasuSaku and KakaNic.

This story is dedicated to my best friend, Tom, who is an awesome guy and loves me for me.

* * *

It was a close to sunset in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was sunny but with a cool wind and the village residents were taking full advantage of the weather. Hinata Hyuga was getting ready to go on her date with Naruto Uzumaki, who had just recently asked her on a date. Sasuke Uchiha, who had returned to the village a year ago, was the cupid of this blossoming relationship and he was happy that they finally were about to go on a date. As Hinata got ready she thought about what they were going to do of their date. Naruto said that is was going to be a surprise and that he didn't want to spoil it by telling her.

_The perfect words never crossed my mind,  
Cause there was nothin' in there but you._

Hinata left her home a few minutes later. She checked her watched and nearly swore. She was going to be late to meet up with Naruto! Quickly, she walked faster to the edge of the Forest, which was situated on a hill. She eventually broke into a jog and then a run, to meet Naruto at the small clearing. The cool wind blew around her and she froze in her place. Wind was Naruto's natural element that much she knew. The breeze blew around her again, shifting direction. Was the cool breeze around her telling which way to go?

_I felt every ounce of me screaming out,  
But the sound was trapped deep in me._

Deciding to follow the breeze, she twisted her way through the bushes and undergrowth. She soon arrived in the small clearing and spotted Naruto leaning casually against a small tree.

"Hello, Hinata." He smiled happily at the Hyuga, relieved that she had come.

"N-n-naruto! I-I'm s-sorry I'm l-late!" She squeaked, sounding like a mouse.

"No, it's okay. I was kinda late myself, actually." He chuckled nervously, but happily. They stood in silence for a while, absorbing the scenery.

_All I wanted just sped right past me,  
While I was rooted fast to the earth,_

"So, uh…what are we doing here?" Hinata asked, felling rather stupid for asking the question. However, Naruto didn't mind her asking.

"We are going to watch the sunset and the twilight together." Naruto smiled at her, his eyes glowing brightly in anticipation. She noticed the picnic basket behind where he was standing.

"Um…is that a picnic basket?" The Hyuga asked, wondering what was in there.

"Sasuke, gave it to me for us to share for our date. It has many nice foods and drinks." Naruto said, grinning at her. Carefully, he laid out a blanket for the both of them to sit on.

_I could be stuck here for a thousand years,  
Without your arms to drag me out._

Hinata sat down on the blanket and sighed softly. Naruto sat down next to her and opened up the picnic basket. He pulled out to champagne glasses and a bottle of Strawberry Lemonade. He poured two glasses and handed one to Hinata. She smiled as they tapped their glasses together and sipped. The sun was now beginning to set and the horizon now had a yellow glow. Little did Naruto and Hinata know, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Nicole were sitting quietly in a nearby tree.

_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety._

The sun was now just about to set and the sky was now painted with various oranges, reds, yellows and to the east dark blues and purples. Naruto and Hinata had now also set down their glasses and gazed deeply into each others eyes. Naruto's sapphire blue gaze almost smouldered in the now dimmed lighting. Hinata's lavender eyes glowed brightly in the late sunset.

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

"Hinata, I need to tell you something." Naruto said seriously, turning to face her.

"What is it, Naruto?" The lavender eyed girl asked, wondering what the blonde ninja was talking about. He shyly took her hands in his and gazed deeply into her cool lavender eyes.

"I think…I love you." He said in a seriously calm but happy voice.

"You…do?" She asked, bewildered.

"You shine brighter than any star in the sky and my life; you are what makes my life shine and you just seem to make everyday more happy for me." He said smiling slightly.

"Naruto, you shine brighter than any sun and you are the light of my tunnel." Hinata sighed and smiled back happily.

_In the confusion and the aftermath,  
You are my signal fire.  
The only resolution and the only joy,  
Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes._

Abandoning their blanket, the couple got up and walked back to the tree that Naruto was leaning on earlier. They sat down and Naruto leaning casually against the tree. Naruto slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into him and the new happy couple leaned back and gazed into the deep twilight, the stars beginning to light up the night sky. The twilight seemed to fade over the next ten minutes. Naruto and Hinata laid there stargazing into the early night.

_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me_

Nearby, Sasuke and Sakura were wordlessly cheering and whooping. Kakashi had fallen asleep against the tree and Nicole was now nudging him, trying to soundlessly wake him up. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug. This knocked her off balance and she fell rather noisily to the ground bellow.

"Darn it!" The pink haired ninja yelled as she fell to the ground. She fell safely into Sasuke's waiting arms and he jumped back up the tree, holding onto her tightly. Kakashi had woken up when Sakura yelled out and was now scowling at her for making such a racket.

_All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety._

Naruto and Hinata jumped up at Sakura's yell and readied their weapons, waiting for an incoming attack. Slowly, Sasuke, who was still holding onto Sakura, jumped down from the tree with an uncharacteristic wide smile on his face. Kakashi and Nicole followed soon after, looking sheepish.

"What are you four doing here?" Naruto asked, thinking that the four ninja's were spying on his and Hinata's date.

"Nicole and Sasuke decided to follow you guys here." Kakashi drawled, in his usual disinterested voice, which was now thick with sleep.

"So, Kakashi and I decided to follow them." Sakura smiled at them sheepishly. Suddenly, there was a brief noise that made the six ninjas look up in surprise. A shooting star streaked across the sky, lighting up the night.

_There you are standing right in front of me  
There you are standing right in front of me  
All this fear falls away to leave me naked,  
Hold me close, cause I need you to guide me to safety._

The six ninjas gasped and closed their eyes and each made a wish. Sakura wished that she and Sasuke could share their first kiss underneath a meteor shower. Sasuke wished that he could live a long and happy life with Sakura. Kakashi wished for more of his Make Out Paradise books and for Nicole to kiss him with such passion. Nicole wished that she and Kakashi could start a relationship, too. Naruto wished to stay with Hinata forever and Hinata wished for the very same. The shooting star then vanished from the sky and the light died out.

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

_No, I don't want to wait forever_

Later that night Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Nicole left to go home leaving Naruto and Hinata alone once more. Naruto gently wrapped his arms around Hinata and pulled her into a gentle and loving embrace. They leaned out of the hug and pressed their foreheads together, with beautiful red hues splashed across their faces. They leaned in and brushed their lips together, gently and softly. Their first kiss was amazing and they loved each other with all of their heart. What they didn't know was the shooting star that disappeared earlier was lighting up the sky, once again. Over the next generations their love lasted and was still strong. Their re-incarnations were destined to find each other under the same shooting star.

* * *

Thank you for reading this new story. This story is dedicated to my best friend Tom, who is an awesome guy.

This is a preview of an idea I thought about last night.

--

_In a broken world all I can do is wait for the other side of dawn._

_When the soldiers are remembered by their comrades all they did was pray and mourn._

_In far sights, with a heavy sigh._

_There is always more than meets the eye._

My name is Goldbug and I am an evil Autobot from the planet of Cybertron. The poem you see above is a little something I wrote, but just don't tell anyone. To be completely honest, I've been having doubts about the Autobots. They want to rule the universe but all I want to do is save those innocent lives from them. Maybe, I'm turning into a Decepticon. But for the record, just call me Bumblebee. This is my story about change, life and fighting for what's right and wrong. This is my story.

--

This is my idea for a Transformers Animated story called "Burnt Blood, Shattered Glass" This story has some Shattered Glass influences.

Thank you again for reading.

From, Lina Ben


End file.
